Meant To Be
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: Piper is a shy librarian. And can you guess who her boss is..Leo! She has a huge crush on him, problem is, he's married. Can Piper win his heart? Suck at summaries! Please review!
1. Nothing Special

I recently thought of a new story that I wanted to put out. No magic and it's a life of Piper and Leo's relationship. First few chapters might seem a little slow but it will get better! Please review!-Marina

* * *

The blaring alarm going off wasn't anything new to me. A sound I would be forever damned to hear every morning, and would have no choice but to listen. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the glowing numbers of my clock. '5:30' It read.

It was time to get up and get ready for work! Although I doubt you can call being assistant librarian, work. Looking in the mirror, I sighed. My two sisters Phoebe and Prue had always been beautiful, while I, was a different story. Growing up as the "ugly duckling" was never easy. High school especially was the worst time of my life. Acne, controlled my life. I wore glasses, my hair was frizzy, and I was very short. Getting picked on everyday seemed to turn into a habit.

As I got older, very few things changed. Acne went away, but the glasses remained. To be perfectly honest, contacts scared the crap out of me. I always thought they would get stuck in your eye and you wouldn't be able to get them out. My hair grew longer and on good days, had small curls.

Dress attire usually consisted of long skirts, sandals, and long sleeve shirts. No point in showing anything when you have nothing to show. Today, I decided to dress in a black skirt that went down to my ankles, black shoes, and a red shirt.

When I got downstairs, my sisters had already left the house for work. I ate a bowl of cereal in silence then got in my old car and drove to work. When I got there, his car was in the parking lot. I caught my breath in my chest. He always made that happen. When my breathing turned to normal, I was able to get out of the car and go inside. The library was silent except for the quiet typing coming from the small office in the back. I straightened my back and walked toward the office.

It was hard to talk when I saw him there, in his desk, looking as handsome as ever.

"Good morning Mr. Wyatt." My voice was soft and quieter than usual. He turned to face me with his blue eyes. Oh and how I loved them. A girl could easily get lost inside those pools of liquid fire.

"Miss Halliwell. Pleasure to see you this morning. How are you?" I found myself staring and glanced to the side. Didn't I tell you that a girl can get lost?

"I'm well, thanks. Uh..." Clears throat. "I'm just going to go...reshelf the books." Without a response from him, I quickly left the office. My cheeks felt hot and my breathing was labored. Why was it that he was the only one who could do that to me?

The day went on with very few people in. The few books that were returned, I decided to put them back on the shelves. There's only one problem about being a librarian, is that when you reshelf books, some go on the very top. The top shelf is at least eight feet tall so we use a old brown ladder. The ladder as well, scares the crap out of me.

As I read the last name of the author, I noticed that the book was on the top shelf. "Damn." I slowly climbed up with a few books in my arms. The ladder started to wobble so I griped the top. With luck not on my side, the ladder turned to the side and started to fall. "Oh...crap." Then with a 'thud', I hit the ground hard and everything went black.

I woke up feeling butterflies in my stomach. When my eyes opened, Mr. Wyatt's mouth was over mine. He was trying to give CPR. His mouth was warm and it tasted like vanilla. I got lost in the moment and found myself moving my lips slightly with his. He immediately pulled back, his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Piper...I uh...are you ok? You took a pretty bad fall!" His cheeks were still red but this time his ears were doing it too.  
"I'm fine Leo." I stood up and the room started spinning. Loosing my balance, Leo's arms quickly went out for me.  
"Whoa, be careful!" He caught me easily. I blushed.  
"You sure you're ok now?" I nodded, stood up, then brushed my skirt off.

The rest of the day went as it always did, nothing exciting. However, at six, my whole day turned into a nightmare.

A woman came through the library doors. Her shoulder-length hair glowed from the sun, she had a business suit on, and was carrying a bag of food. She walked in and went straight to the back office...where Leo was.  
"Laurie." I sighed to myself.

I listened to their conversation while continuing to stack books.

"Hi pumpkin!" Her unusual perky voice always annoyed me.

"Hi Hun." I heard him say. There was silence then the sound of their lips smacking. My eyes closed in disgust.

Both of them came out of the office after maybe twenty minutes, hand in hand. I pretended to read a book that was in my hand when they both came up to me.

"Piper, I uh am going to take off the rest of the day." I just nodded. There wasn't really anything I wanted to say to him. With that, they left.

The problem about being in love, is that you can't choose who to love. It's like a feeling that pulls you in and you have no control over it. My problem, is that the man I am in love with, is married. I fell in love with him the very first day we met.

****

OoOoOoOoOo

It was two years ago, and I had just gotten fired from my accounting job. The sign in front of the library said Help Wanted. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. When I walked in, there was a man at the main desk. According to his badge, his name was Leo. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Within minutes, I was hired.

Every chance there was, I made conversation with him. His voice was mesmerizing and his eyes hypnotized me. It wasn't until two months after working there, that I realized he was married.

"Leo, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" I asked closing for work one day. It had taken me forever to work up the courage to ask him.

"You mean like a date?" His cheeks had turned red.

"Well yeah."

"Piper, I'm sorry but I can't. I uh...I'm married." It wasn't until that moment when I looked at his hand, that there was a silver ring on his finger.

I couldn't speak. There was a lump in my throat and tears were starting to form in my eyes.

I nodded then grabbed my things, and left.

OoOoOoOoOo

Leave it to me to fall for a married guy. We never talked about that conversation again. Once I met Laurie, I knew how he could fall for a woman like that. Successful, pretty, smart, I could never live up to her.

Glancing at the clock, it read 9:20. Just a few more minutes, and I could leave for the day. Grabbing the key, I walked to lock the door when I saw Leo walk up. He opened the door and immediately went to the back office. He looked sad, not like himself. Once the door was locked, I walked to the back office.

Leo had his face buried in his hands and looked stressed. When he lifted his head, his eyes were red and you could tell that he had been crying.

"Leo what's the matter?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Laurie..she..cheated on me. We're getting a divorce."

Hmm..leave it to me to fall for a free man.

* * *

I hope this story wasn't too boring. It was an idea that I just HAD to get on paper...well in words. Please review!-Marina


	2. Something's Changed

**Hello everyone! I am SOO terribly sorry for making everyone wait so long. I get side-tracked very easily. So I had some spare time on this Friday night and decided to update! Please enjoy!-Marina**

* * *

I pulled up a chair across from his desk and sat down. 

"I just don't understand how she could do this to me. We were always so happy." I did a mental eye roll. I knew he was too good for her. However, it was hard not to sympathy with him. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"Was it me? Did I not...satisfy her?" I felt vomit come up my throat at the thought of them together like that.  
"I know it was me. If I would have just been a better husband, been around more, just.." I interrupted him before he had a chance to go on.

"Leo, there is nothing wrong with you. You are the most perfect man. She's the one who messed up. She's the one who doesn't realize what she's loosing." I breath caught in my throat as I realized what I had just said.

He looked up at me and I practically melted. There was only one thing I thought of that would make him better. I smiled. It always put him in a good mood when I smiled.

"There's another problem though Piper." 'Please don't tell me she's pregnant, please don't tell me she's pregnant' I repeated in my head over and over again.  
"She took the house. She threw the clothes I had outside. And now, I have nowhere to stay." It wasn't hard to catch on to what he was asking.

"You can stay with me Leo." The words came out more rushed than I had expected them to. His face lightened up and he smiled as best he could.

"Thanks." And he stood up. "I'm going to go lock up the front." He said while leaving the office. As soon as he was gone, I put my hand up to my chest. What was I thinking? This isn't me! I didn't care about him crying over her, all I cared about was that he was going to be in my house! I sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. This is so going to complicate things.

When Leo came back, I had my coat on and my purse on my shoulder. We walked out into the parking lot together. He followed me to my car and walked over to the passenger door. I tilted my head in confusion. As if he read my mind he said, "She took the car too."  
"Good lord I'm surprised she left you with any clothes." I quietly whispered to myself.

The drive was silent as we drove down the lamp lit streets. However, the silence was killing me. One of us had to say something. Instead, I turned on the radio not realizing that I had left my CD in it. Through the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me.

"You like the Cranberries?" Wasn't exactly what I thought he would say, but at least it was a conversation. I turned my head, facing him.

"Uh..yeah. You?" He nodded his head. I looked back ahead of me as he did as well. So much as for that conversation.

I pulled into the house my sisters and I had shared since we were born. Surprisingly, neither of them were home.

"Nice house. They don't make them like this anymore." It was a line I had always heard. I just smiled and nodded. We got out of the car and walked up to the porch. With our porch light out, it was hard to find the key in my purse. When I finally found it, I picked it up with pride and cheered "Ha ha!" Unfortunately, I had forgotten that Leo was there. He chuckled at me and yet again, I found myself blushing.

The inside of the house was darker than outside had been. Neither of my sisters had left a light on. I bumped into a wall trying to find the lamp. I heard Leo try to fight off a laugh. When I finally reached the light, I turned around to find Leo standing close to me.

"Thanks again Piper, for helping me through this." I tried hard not to look directly into his eyes, but it was useless.

"No problem Leo." We walked upstairs as I gave him the grand tour.

"And up here to the left, is my sister Phoebe's room. To the right, my sister Prue's. And back here..is my room." I opened the door and moved so he could get inside. Butterflies flew in my stomach as he looked around my room. The last time a guy was in my room was Prue's boyfriend Andy, asking where the bathroom was. That was ages ago.

"Cute room." He said. I had never considered my room cute, but once Leo was standing in it, my opinion changed. I glanced at the clock. The glowing red lights said 11:45.

"Do you usually go to sleep early?" I turned back at him and realized that he had sat on my bed.

"Well..I uh...it normally depends on if I'm tired or not." I set my purse and jacket on my nightstand.

"Are you?" He stood up from the bed. "A little." I said in a whisper.

"Alright then. Where shall I sleep?" He started to walk out of the room.

"Well I would offer you the couch but then you'd sue me for a broken back. My sisters rooms, I'm not sure if they'll be home tonight but I don't want to risk it. You can sleep with me if you want." I quickly realized how that came out. "I...uh.. what I meant to say was, you can sleep on my bed if you want." I felt my cheeks going red. Leo smiled and nodded his head.

I quickly grabbed my nightgown and went into my bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I removed my glasses, and took my hair out of the tight bun. Something looked different. I ran my hand through my hair. It was in little curls. I looked...pretty. I shook my head in an instant, I had never considered myself pretty.

I removed my clothes and put them in the hamper. I slid my small black shorts and blue tank top on. No one except my sisters had ever seen me dress like this. Taking a deep breath, I opened the bathroom door and walked out into my room. Leo was turned around putting a white shirt on. It looked as if the shirt was painted on his body once he finished putting it on. My breath caught in my throat. I always found Leo attractive, but this...this was a whole new level. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me. He did a quick up and down look at me thinking I wouldn't notice. I blushed. Leo sat down on the bed and fluffed up his pillow. I pulled the covers back and sat down.

"Piper, can I ask you something?" I turned to him and saw that he was looking right at me. I nodded unable to speak.

"I don't mean to sound like this is middle school but, remember when you asked me out a while back?" 'Crap' I thought to myself. I was hoping that he wouldn't bring this up ever again. Again I nodded.

"Well I was just wondering, do you still...have feelings for me?" My breath had caught in my throat.

"I..uh..don't think right now is a very good time to be talking about that. Considering all that's happened to you tonight." I quickly turned off my bedside lamp to keep the conversation from getting any further.

"Night Leo." As I laid down, I quickly regretted not telling him how I felt. How his eyes hypnotize me every time I stare into them, how his voice makes my body tremble, things that I would never admit to anyone else. Only to the one person I've ever truly loved.

"Goodnight Piper." The other bedside lamp clicked off and I felt him get under the covers next to me. His warm body just inches from mine. Without thinking, I turned to face him and when I did, I was face to face with him. My eyes will still adjusting to the darkness.

"I'm sorry about Laurie. I really am Leo." There wasn't anything else really to say. I couldn't tell him that I knew exactly what he was going through because fortunately, it's never happened to me.

"Thanks Piper." His hand moved up to my shoulder and I shivered at the touch. He must have felt it because he smiled. "You're a good friend." The word friend had stuck in my head as he removed his hand and closed his eyes. I did the same.

Tonight was a night different than any other night in this room.

My bed was no longer that cold lonely bed, but a warm comforting one.

* * *

**Yes! I will have more chapters of other stories up soon! kk?? Review Pweese!! Thanks much!-Marina**


	3. Completely Utterly MadlyBroken

**I was SO happy with all the reviews I got for the new chapter of this story! So I'm going to work my hardest to get every chapter up as quick as I can. I would also like to thank Piperloveleoalways for the great idea on this chapter! Enjoy!- Marina**

* * *

I was having a dream. It was a great dream., the best one I've ever had. Even better than those ones where you're with those great Italian models on a dream date. Then afterwards you go to his place which just happens to be a condo. Then you spend the most wonderful night with him. Yeah, this dream was like 100 times better than that. This one had no male model or condo, however, Leo's wife had left him, Leo turned to me for help, and now he was in the same bed as I was. I couldn't help but smile in my sleep, this was one dream I didn't want to wake up from. My mouth frowned when I touched the bed next to me and found that it was warm. Every other morning, that side of the bed was cold. I quickly sat up and looked around the room.

The sun was glowing from the red curtains so it had to be later in the day. Other mornings, I would wake up long before the sun came up. But who turned my alarm off? My dream had been so wonderful that I just wanted to lay back down hoping it would come back. Right as I was about to lay back down, my shower went on. Sighing in frustration I got up.

"Phoebe I thought I told you to use the shower in the hallway? You always use all my hot water!" I yelled as I walked into the bathroom. Without even a thought, I pulled back the shower curtain...it wasn't Phoebe.

There stood Leo completely naked, water droplets running down his body. I stood there for a moment, unable to move. My mouth was slightly open as my eyes slowly looked down his entire body. He was, perfect. His chiseled chest stood out the most. His arms looked larger than what I thought they were. That wasn't the only thing bigger than I had imagined, but those images will be kept only to myself.

Once out of my daze, I quickly panicked. Last night wasn't a dream.

"Oh my god Leo, I'm sorry I thought you were one of my sisters!" He smiled and I saw the tips of his ears go red.

"It's uh..alright. But..do you think you could close the curtain?" The whole time I was too busy drooling over his body and getting embarrassed that I completely forgot about the curtain. Without another thought, I closed the curtain as fast as I could.

I walked out of the bathroom, and when I put my hands to my cheeks, they were hot red. Not just because from the steam of the hot water, but seeing Leo. His body was...there's only one word...amazing.

I grabbed my robe, put it on, and walked out of my room. Going downstairs, I could hear my sisters talking at the table. When I got to the dining room, they both looked at me, their eyes widened.

"Who'd you sleep with sis?" My eyes widened, how did Phoebe know that Leo stayed over?

"What are you talking about?" Didn't hurt to take the innocent way out.

"You look different. Satisfied. Like you had sex last night." Prue kept looking at me up and down. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"See? See!? She's blushing! She's hiding something! I knew it!" Phoebe exclaimed practically jumping in her seat.

"Fine. Someone did sleep over. But we didn't have sex!" My eyes turned to Phoebe when I said that.  
"It was Leo and..."

"Wait, you mean Leo Wyatt. The same guy you work with? The Leo Wyatt that you've been drooling over ever since you started working at the library?" Prue interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes the same Leo Wyatt who I work with. His wife left him last night and he had no place to go. So I invited him here. It's not a big deal." I was done with this conversation. I quickly walked past the table and into the kitchen. Apparently though, they weren't done with it. As I was putting a pot of coffee on, my sisters came into the kitchen.

"It is a big deal when you have the man of your dreams sleeping in your bed." Phoebe just couldn't get enough out of this. However, I was starting to get mad.

"Look! Yes I have feelings for Leo, yes the man of my dreams slept in my bed, and yes part of me was happy when I found out that Leo wasn't going to be married anymore. But I can't tell him any of that. He's always been such a good friend to me, and if he doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to lose that friendship. His wife just left him last night, how am I supposed to just throw myself at him? It would be selfish. I just can't do it." I took a deep breath as my sisters just stared at me.

My gaze went past my sisters as I saw Leo's face peeking from the corner of the wall. Crap, he had been listening the whole time. I felt my face turn red again. My sisters must have seen me glace at Leo, because they both turned around.

Leo came out from the corner and brushed his hand in his hair. "Hi, I'm Leo." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Even though Phoebe was turned around, I could see her smiling.

"Yes, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Phoebe, and this is my sister Prue." I saw her point to Prue. Prue, being Prue shook his hand. "Hello." Was all she said.

"Yes. Wonderful meeting you but uh...Prue and I have to go...get some groceries. Yes, that's it we're going to get groceries." Phoebe was playing her match-maker self.

Phoebe grabbed Prue's arm and walked towards the door. "Lovely to have met you!." She yelled pushing Prue out the door then going out herself.

"Yeah, you too." Leo replied. Leo then turned back to face me. He just smiled. My mouth was open to say something, but I quickly shut it then turned back around to get a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some coffee Leo?" I took out a glass for me then waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah that would be great." I quickly jumped when I realized Leo wasn't by the corner anymore. He was right behind me, not to mention a little close. I poured both of us a glass and walked to the side so he wasn't behind me. He took his cup and took a small sip, I did the same.

"Piper..." He started. I wasn't about to let him ask me again what he did last night.

"Leo, let me start. I really don't know why I said any of that. My sisters just bug me about relationships all the time. I didn't want you to hear any of it giving what you're going through right now..." Before I could finish, the doorbell rang.

Walking over to it, I could see the figure of a woman standing on the other side of the door. Opening it my mouth dropped. I stood there speechless.

"Piper right? Hi, is Leo here?" My whole world came crashing down. It felt as if I was suffocating, my eyes bulging out of my head, I gripped the door tightly to keep myself from strangling who was in front of me. I felt Leo behind me.

"Laurie, Hun, hi!" He moved past me and went to hug her. What surprised me the most is that after the hug, he kissed her and she didn't seem to mind. I stood there still. Leo turned back to me.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you Piper. Laurie and I talked earlier this morning and worked everything out. So we're getting back together! Isn't that great?!" It was far from great. My heart had ripped in two and was far from ever mending.

"Uh...sure. Bye." He tried to say something while I was shutting the door but all I could hear was his words repeating over and over in my head. "We're getting back together!" Once the door was shut, I sunk to the bottom of the door.

My eyes started tearing up and there was a huge knot in my stomach. I didn't know why I was acting like this though. I should have been happy for Leo. He seemed so much happier now that they were back together.

But I couldn't deny the truth. I couldn't ignore what was right in front of my face.

I was completely, utterly, and madly in love with Leo Wyatt.

**

* * *

Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long! Please review and I'll keep more chapters coming! Thanks!- Marina**


	4. Sugar & Spice & Not So Nice Anymore

**Yay all the reviews i got! Happy to hear that everyone liked the last chapter! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other ones!! So please read, enjoy, and review!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!! Much love!-Marina**

* * *

I stayed on the floor for quite a while. Not sure how long, but it had to be hours. My eyes were red and puffy from the consistent crying. How could he do that? He knew that I loved him. He knew my feelings for him. This just wasn't fair. My legs had become asleep from sitting on them for so long. Trying to get up, I fell down to the floor. Walking seemed like such a difficult task. It wasn't until my sisters came home that I was able to get up, from the help of them. 

With me in front of the door, it was hard to get it open when they unlocked the door.

"Piper, what are you doing? Get out from in front of the door" I felt the door push me out of the way. Prue and Phoebe talked to each other until they saw me on the floor.

"Piper, honey what's the matter?" Prue kneeled down next to me. I opened my mouth to talk but the words couldn't come out.

"Wait, Piper, where's Leo?" Phoebe looked around the room for him. I shook my head.

"He left?" Phoebe kneeled down to me this time. I nodded. The tears were starting to come out. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Is he coming back?" Prue's hand pushed the hair from my face. Again, I shook my head. Phoebe and Prue exchanged glances then turned back to me.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Both embraced me as my tears slowly slid down my face. Even if they didn't understand me perfectly about what was going on, they knew that Leo didn't want me. They grabbed me under my arms and picked me up. My body felt weightless. They carried me up to my room and sat me down on my bed. I couldn't be here knowing that he had slept here less than a few hours ago. But I just stayed there.

Each of my sisters gave me a hug before they left me alone in my room. Now, looking around my room, it changed again. The warm room was now as it had been before, cold, and lonely.

Later in the day I heard the phone ring. I looked to the side and listened to it ring on my nightstand. Either Phoebe or Prue would answer it. Finally after the ringing never stopped, I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was barley a whisper.

"Piper?" It was him. His voice sounded soft and as smooth as velvet. Yet, I felt sickened when I heard it.

"What do you want Leo?" My voice was cold. I heard him take a deep breath before he started.

"Piper, we didn't leave things on good terms. I wanted to make sure that everything is ok between us." I wanted to scream and yell at him for everything he did to me. And that's exactly what I did.

"Leo, how could you do this? One night you're crying over a woman who doesn't give a damn about you, then you're coming on to me asking me if I still had feelings for you, and now you're back with that same bitch. Of all people, I at least thought that you, Leo Wyatt, would have better judgment then that!" I had said it all in one breath. All I could hear on the other line was his slow breathing.

"Piper, let me explain." I didn't give him the chance to.

"NO Leo! You can't imagine the way I'm feeling right now. Things are different between us. I could never..." He interrupted.

"No, Piper you don't understand."

"The hell I don't"

"Look just listen." His voice changed into a whisper. "Piper, I've loved you since the day I've met you. I went back to Laurie because it's the only way, to insure that for now, I could have everything I need. In a few months, I would have saved up enough money to divorce her sorry ass and come be with you. I took her back because there's nothing else for me to do. I have no money, no house, no car when I'm not with her." The minute he paused it was my turn to interrupt.

"Leo what the hell are you saying? You're telling me that you love me and yet you're living with Laurie to get the money out of her?"

"Yes, look Piper, please just give this a chance. You're the only woman that I love. Please Piper just tell me you love me?" He was silent and I was speechless.

"I..uh... Leo it's just that. God I can't. Leo, I love you." As the words came out, it was as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There was no longer a dark cloud hanging over my head.

"God, I love you too Piper. Look, Laurie is at work and won't be back until 11. Can I come over?" Again, I was speechless. I bit my lip.

"Sure." I could almost see him smile after I said that.

"I'll be right over!" And he hung up. Things were getting way out of control and were very confusing. Basically Leo wanted to have an affair? This complicated things. I couldn't be with a man who was married.

I went into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled. My glasses were off and surprisingly, my hair had small curls. Now I never thought I would say this in a million years, but I looked good.

It took Leo less than five minutes to get to the house. Unfortunately, Prue was the one who answered the door.

"GO AWAY LEO!" She yelled at him right as I was running down the stairs.

"No Prue! It's fine. We decided to talk about everything. We don't want to lose our friendship." Man I was such a good liar. My gaze quickly went to Leo and I smiled. He did the same.

"If ...if you say so Piper." And she moved from the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey." He said as he walked inside.

"Hey yourself." I grabbed his hand and walked quickly upstairs. He followed. Once we were in the room and the door was shut and locked, we flew at each other.

I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist pulling me even closer to him. For a minute, we just looked at each other.

"We might get in some serious trouble for this." I said in a whisper.

"It's something I'm willing to risk." Without another word, he dipped his head to my neck and slowly kissed. The feel of his lips on me sent shivers down my spine, I had been waiting ages for this to happen. My hands went to his light brown hair. Soft, just as I had imagined.

His lips slowly worked their way up from my neck. Pretty soon his lips were on mine. That felt even better than when they were on my neck. We kissed passionately as if we feared that we would never get the chance again.

I moaned quietly when I felt his hand slowly going up my shirt. His fingers moved slow which gave me goose bumps.

Somehow, we got over to the edge of the bed both of us half dressed. He in his boxers, and me in my pink bra and underwear. My hands moved to his chest as I pushed him down onto the bed. I laid myself on top of him and kissed him.

His hands moved to my waist and gently massaged them. I gave the same attention he had given to my neck earlier and when I was done, the rest of our clothes were removed.

He flipped so that he was on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight.

Both my sisters had told me at a young age that sex the first time would hurt. So I was bracing myself for what was about to come. Before anything started, my hand went to Leo's chest to stop him.

"Leo, I'm..I'm a." It was hard to even say the word.

"A virgin?" He could see though anything I was trying to say. Looking away from him, I nodded. Though the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him again and kissed him. Softly this time, then I nodded my head. Without another word, Leo's mouth moved from my lips, to my chin, my neck, my chest, my bellybutton, and pretty soon he had his mouth on my...WOW...

We stayed awake until it got dark outside. Leo had been amazing. I felt kinda embarrassed unsure if I did anything wrong. The only sex I knew about was from the romance novels I had read years past.

"Leo I want to make sure something is clear before I let this go any further." He lifted his head from my chest and looked at me.

"I'm not just someone when you get bored to go have sex with. I want us to really be together when all of this is over." I waited to see what he would say.

"Piper, you would never be someone just to have sex with. I love you with all my heart. We'll be together no matter what." We both smiled in the dark. A few hours later, as we lay in each other's arms, I felt Leo shift to get up. With all my might, I tried to grab him.

"Honey, I have to go. She will be home any minute. Please?" He moved his head toward mine and kissed me softly.

"Alright." I sat up when he did and wrapped the sheet around me. He quickly changed and walked over to me in the bed before he left.

"I love you." Those words sounded perfect coming out of his mouth. I smiled when his mouth touched mine.

"I love you too. Be back soon." He nodded his head as he walked out.

I took a deep breath when he left. How is it that over two days, I changed so much. The once goodhearted Piper was now having an affair. Things were going to get way out of hand.

The once sugar I had been, was now...spice. And I loved it.

* * *

**Man big big things going on! I hope this chapter was good for everyone. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks!- Marina!**


End file.
